All I Wanna Do Is Love Your Body
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Kurumu goes to collage in the human world, forgetting about Tsukene, now that he has chosen Moka, over him. Kurumu spots Rin who is having a break up with his girlfriend. Kurumu decides that Rin can be her mate of fate. KurumuxRin


All I Wanna Do Is Love Your Body

b Author's Notes /b

This is a Shuffle/Rosario + Vampire crossover between Rin and Kurumu. In this universe Yokai academy is located in the demon world and both Rin and Kurumu are now in collage. I named the title after a Xtina song because Kurumu is a succubus, a lustful creature, and the song is kind of lustful itself.

Some notes:

*I wasn't sure what the school in Shuffle was called so I called it Tokyo University, however it has nothing to do with Love Hina.

*I couldn't think of another guy's name for the guy that Asa cheated on Rin with. However I made a crack pairing list on my page saying that it would be cute if Asa and Soul from Soul Eater were together.

*Dialogue from the first manga or Rosario+Vampire

It was the end summer break and Kurumu was heart broken. Moka and Tsukene were finally dating, so there was nothing Kurumu could do. It was fun when Tsukene was single and a virgin, but now Kurumu's old tricks were not working, neither was Yukari's or Mizore's.

Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were all sitting on a beach in the human world. Moka and Tsukene were not invited since it only made the girls hurt more.

"So, what collage are you going to?" Mizore asked.

"Its called Tokyo University, its here in the human world." Kurumu said.

"We'll miss you." Yukari said, hugging her blue haired friend.

"I have to spend one more year at Yokai, since I've missed too much of my senior year." Mizore said, embarrassed.

"And I'm her tutor." Yukari announced.

Kurumu smiled. "Well I wish you guys luck."

The three looked at the sunset.

"This is nice." Mizore said. "I never felt like this before."

"Yeah, before Moka started dating Tsukene, we used to argue who had the biggest boobs or who wanted Tsukene more, but now I think we can saw we are on good terms." Yukari said, laying back.

Kurumu's face turned to a frown when she heard Moka's name. She was the reason she was unhappy.

A few days later Kurumu was trying to fit in with the human kids. She hadn't made any friends yet. On her way to class she saw a couple arguing.

"What do you mean you hooked up with Soul Evans? We are a couple!" The boy said argued.

"I was really drunk, and you went home early!" The girl said.

"I told you to be careful!" The boy yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, after last night I just had to have one more drink." The girl snapped.

"We are threw, Asa." The boy said, angrily.

The girl said nothing and with hurt eyes she said, "Good bye, Rin."

Kurumu looked at the boy and thought, 'He's cute. He looks like Tsukene almost. Maybe he could be my soul mate. He turns me on." She licked her lips and thought to use the same lure that she did with Tsukene.

When class had ended, Kurumu decided to lure him nearby. She had "accidently" fell near the garden that the school had that was near Rin's class. Rin had noticed how 'weak' she was.

"Help me." She begged him.

"Oh god, what happened to you?" Rin asked, helping Kurumu to her feet.

"Its my chest." She said, pressing her rack onto his warm body. "They have these spasms and I feel as if they are about to burst.*" She began rubbing herself against him.

Rin felt a bit pressured and embarrassed asked, "What are you doing?"

She grabbed his chin and made her look into her eyes, which put him in a trace. "My name is Kurumu, I heard what happened with you and Asa, so allow me to give what you rightfully deserve."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Come, follow me and I'll show you." She said seductively as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into her dorm room and locked the door.

She began stripping down and said, "Sit back and relax, Rin."

Rin lay on the bed. Once Kurumu was completely naked, she began rubbing her breast and asked, "Do you want me, Rin?"

"Yes….Kurumu." Rin said in his little trance.

"Good boy." She said and licked her lips. She began kissing his neck.

"Oh…Kurumu…." Rin purred.

Her breast rubbed against him as she kept kissing him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and moved her way down. Then once she got to his pants she unbuttoned them and threw them on the ground. She stroked his length threw his boxers. He moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, does it feel good?" Kurumu asked.

"YESSS!" Rin moaned.

"Then you will enjoy this." Kurumu teased, as she ripped off his boxers and began sucking on him, while massaging his sack.

"KURUMU!" He shrieked.

"You're enjoying this huh? Naughty boy." Kurumu teased.

A hot sticky liquid entered her mouth. She hovered over him once more and began riding him.

"OH RIN!" She moaned.

"KURUMUUUUU!" He screamed in pleasure.

She thrusted Rin deep inside her, causing louder erotic moans and grunts. When they both had reached their climaxes, Rin had fallen asleep. Inside Kurumu's head she thought, "he was way better than Tsukene."


End file.
